Love Is Blind
by peachesbaby
Summary: Paul is having a bit of a problem and it comes in the form of a girl! There is just something that he can't place. There is a mystery about her too. And for once, Paul finds himself willingly getting involved with a ghost. New Character alert!
1. Chapter 1: On The Beach

**Chapter 1: On the Beach**

**So I thought that Paul needed a new love interest because we all know that Kelly is a big mistake for the wonderful Paul Slater.  
>Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator Series, it belongs to the ever lovely Meg Cabot<strong>

**R&R Please and tell me what you think and if I should keep going! **

It all started the day I decided to go to the beach. I mean, sure, I happen to be blind, but that doesn't mean that a girl from Minnesota doesn't appreciate the sun! I had already carefully mapped out the route to the beach and Auggie, of course, was going to get me there in one piece, like he always did- I hope! Now he is a very smart Seeing Eye dog and he also had some protective training, curtsey of my overprotective cousin and her husband, but I had some doubts. I mean, he is a dog and he is in no way infallible. But that is beside the point; I was getting out if this house if it was the last thing I ever did.

Ever since moving to the west coast, things had gotten rocky. I was glad to be away from the Midwest and all, but I missed all of my friends. The last year had been difficult and senior year was coming up. I had no idea how I was going to manage high school again after a whole year, but I had grown tough, tougher than most girls my age and with my disability. I mean, I moved to a new state, and like I had be encouraged to do, I accepted it and was making the best out of this opportunity.

So, senior year. Supposedly the best year of your high school career and I had to start mine out at yet another Catholic high school, but at least on the plus side, there were none of those horrid jumpers at this new school. Not that it would matter what anyone thought of how I looked because I could care less.

I felt around in my dresser drawers and pulled out my bikini and slipped into it and then pulled on shorts and a t-shirt over it. I topped it all off with a hat and sunglasses. I also grabbed my beach bag that I always kept packed so I wouldn't have to ask for assistance when It needed to be packed.

"Auggie?" I called to my wonderful seeing eye dog. I heard him scramble off of my bed and wait for further instruction. I snapped my fingers and he came to sit right at my feet, placing the handle of his harness at my fingertips. I gripped it and commanded, "Head out." He took off towards my door and pulled it open and led me down the stairs and to the door. I could hear the sounds of my cousin and her kids in the back yard and left without anyone noticing. I groped for the door and opened it and felt the afternoon sun on my face. I felt my pocket one last time before we headed off, making sure I had the cell phone that my cousin, LeAnne, insisted that I carry at all times.

We walked down the street to the corner and turned left. We continued down until I could hear the distinct sound of the ocean. There was one thing about Carmel, California that I had to admit that I liked. The streets all led to the ocean, kinda like all roads lead to Rome. Very helpful for a girl who happens to be blind.

Finding the beach was the easy part. Really, the hard part is finding somewhere to stretch out. Weaving through all of the people on a beach in California is like trying to navigate your way through a crowd in Times Square, or so I would imagine.

I could hear people all around me laughing and splashing in the water as I laid out my blanket and pulled Auggie closer and took his harness off so he could be comfortable as well. I stashed it in my bag and striped down to my bikini. I lay there for a while and soon fell asleep. That is until I was awoken by something hitting me and someone falling over me and then their strangled shout as Auggie reacted to their proximity and threatening action. I let out a squeal and tried to sit up but the man, for it was a man, was still draped over me. He was struggling to get up and off of me all the while Auggie was growling and doing his fierce protective act I also heard a loud popping sound.

"Shit!" The voice said above me as he finally pushed away from me and, I assumed, stood up. I heard Auggie go nuts and felt him lunge at the man. I heard him let out a straggled cry and heard the sand crunch as he fell back to the ground a few feet away from me. "What the hell?" He was asking me. I struggled to my feet myself and attempted to calm Auggie down before anything too traumatic happened. I looked in the general direction of the voice and answered him.

"He has special issues...Auggie, hush! You're fine!" but he kept it up and I started to fear that he would attack the man in front of me. "Could you please step back, sir. My dog is a little shaken right now?"

I heard him scoff at my words. "A little shook up? He seems a little bit more than that!" He sounded slightly amused, which served to confuse me. I was about to ask him if he would please just do as I asked when I was interrupted by a very rude voice.

"Paul! What the hell? Are you alright? What the hell is wrong with that dog? He should have a muzzle on or something. You can't even bring dogs to the beach anyway. Especially dogs that bite! Your dog actually bit my boyfriend!" By this time, I could tell that the whole beach was watching as this scene we were all making.

I looked in the direction of the new voice and immediately took a disliking to it. My dog had every right to defend himself and me.

"Well, maybe your boyfriend should have been watching where he was walking and we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" I know I was being smart ass, but I didn't care. I was covered in sand and had a feeling that Auggie wasn't going to recover from this anytime soon. "Look, I'm sorry my dog bit you...Paul?... but he has every right to protect his space—"

"Well, not here. You know I could sue you up and down for this?" Miss Bitch said to me. I can only say, in my defense, that I do not like to be threatened.

"Well, Bitch, I would like to see you try..." I left the sentence hanging and turned to my stuff and pulled on my shirt. I could practically hear the girl behind me seething at what I had just said. I then reached for Auggie's harness.

"I will have you know that I will sue you to the fullest extent of the law. My father's a big time lawyer here and he will have that dog put down faster than you can say—" her voice cut off mid-sentence as she saw the harness and I can only say that she was probably gapping at me with her mouth hanging wide open. Auggie, seeing his harness went silent and walked over to me and nudged the hand holding the leash. I held it out for him as he stepped in and I snapped it shut, grabbing the handle in my right hand.

I turned back to Paul and said in a cold voice, "I'm sorry my dog bit you. You should probably get it checked out or something." Then I turned around and commanded, "Home." And Auggie immediately started to walk in the direction we had come from earlier that afternoon. I was embarrassed, yeah, but I was even more irate. I had just used my disability as a weapon. I didn't like to be seen as a weak, helpless person, but I had just wanted her to shut up. I really was sort that that Paul guy had gotten bitten. I really was.

It was as we were making our way up the beach away from the nosey onlookers almost to the sidewalk that I heard Paul behind me calling for me to wait up. I paused. This guy didn't get it. Auggie was really not the forgiving type, at least not this quickly. I felt him tense up and start to growl low in his chest. I held the harness tighter.

"Hey! Wait up! Look, I'm sorry Kelly is a bitch. I- she can be a pain... Just disregard everything she said."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to play the hero. I'm really not that interested, okay?" We began walking again and I felt him step in front of me, at least he had the common sense not to stand too close to me, or Auggie. All the same, I held Auggie's leash tightly.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I laughed at that. Was this guy serious?

"I think that you are confused. It should be the other way around. I should be the one asking what _I_ can do to make it up to _you_. And really, there isn't anything that I can do but suggest that you get yourself checked out."

"Well, can I give you a ride home at least?" I felt my heart speed up and tried to tamp down the fear that was rising in me and then I realized what he was doing.

"Look, I'm not some charity case, alright? I don't need your help. I can get myself home just fine. And if you come anywhere near me, I'll make sure that you won't be able to jerk off ever again, alright. Same thing if you follow me home. Auggie can, and will, attack you even if you are in a car." With that, I pulled Auggie along but he kept looking behind us and growling. After a while of walking though, he stopped and led the way. My heart rate slowed and I felt myself able to breathe easier. I was shaking slightly and was more glad than ever that Shane had gotten Auggie trained in protection.

When we got home, Lee was in the kitchen making dinner. I could smell the oregano and the garlic: spaghetti tonight.

"Hey, Becca, sweetie, school called. They said that Father Dominic made an appointment to meet with us in the morning and give you a tour..." She kept talking and I only half listened. The Mission Academy; another parochial school, but like I said before, at least this one didn't have a uniform policy. They were going to help in any way that they could. Great, senior year was about to start. And once again, I would be the center of attention.

**So what will happen on the first day of school? Read and Review! I would like to hear what yall have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Yeah this one is a doosey! Very long but i had a massive brain hemorage that made me vomit all these words up. Hope it make sense and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator Series, it belongs to the ever lovely Meg Cabot**

**Chapter 2: After the Beach- Paul's POV**

I watched the girl walk away with her dog in tow. He kept glancing behind him and growling at me until they were out of sight. I watched her retreating form, small form that is. Short and very skinny like she could eat a muffin or two, if you know what I mean. Pretty, though, with short blond hair that was actually natural. I turned back to Kelly and groaned inwardly. She stood there in the sand, waiting for me to return to her. I was really getting sick of the sight of her. I walked back to her, mentally preparing myself for her bitch- fest.

"Can you believe that girl? I mean, can she really get away with that? I mean that dog, like, tore your hand off! And then she completely blew you off and doesn't even care that you could have been—" I cut her off.

"Kelly, shut up." I started to walk away, then turned around again and said, "Don't call me tonight." I grabbed my stuff and walked to my car and drove home. Glad to feel the weight of Kelly off of my shoulders for the moment. Only for the moment because she was persistent and didn't, or wouldn't, take the hints I was dropping on her every time she turned around. And just as luck would have it, today was the last day of summer vacation. I would now be forcibly placed in the same room as Kelly for the next 9 months. Can't you just feel how ecstatic I am?

**School**

Nervous as I was, I could not figure out what to wear my first day. I may say that I don't care but I still don't want to make some gross error in the west coast dress code. The morning fog never helped either. It could start out chilly in the morning and turn very warm by 11:00. I finally caved and asked Lee for help the night before so when I got up in the morning, I felt as prepared as I could possibly be. I stepped into the black leggings and white, tunic style shirt that I felt come down to mid-thigh and pulled on my riding style boots. The one thing that these boots didn't do was give me height, being 5 feet tall I could probably use any height I could get to my advantage, if only I was coordinated enough. Being blind didn't help the matter at all. Regardless of the erratic California weather, I grabbed my ¾ sleeve leather jacket and slipped it on over my blouse and headed downstairs with Auggie to collect my cousin so I could begin the torture of being scrutinized by judgmental and overly hormonal high schoolers.

As we drove to school, with four kids and a retriever an SUV, I told myself that I could handle it. I had come this far and I wasn't going to let _it_ happen today. That was why I had begged to be able to have Auggie with me at all times. My family knew, without having to be told, that I was still terrified. I still shied away from people. But they were right, I would have to join general population at some point. Why not high school?

We all dog piled out of the Suburban and Lee took the lead, dropping the eldest girls off at kindergarten, and Auggie followed her and the youngest girl and little boy into what I assumed was the office. I hope Auggie was taking notes, because I wasn't. I listened to the Hayden and Joe, my little cousins, chatter back and forth as we waited for the principle to call us into his office, just as the lady behind the front desk told us to do.

I heard the door open and voices come out of it.

"Now, remember that Paul. I know you disagree, but it is for the best." It was a kind voice. This must be Fr. Dominic. He sounded really nice. And that was when I became aware of Auggie's low growl. The voice stopped and a smart assed voice called out,

"Sid Vicious. I see we meet again" I practically choked on my own saliva. Paul, the guy from the beach was here? He went to school here? Of all places, just my luck. I could just see this smug look on his face, which I had difficulty envisioning, you know, due to the whole being blind thing. Auggie, of course didn't help the matter, just growled in response to Paul's tone.

I could feel the stares of everyone in the office. I felt them burning into me and it left me in a very uncomfortable silence because I could literally think of nothing to say. So much for my witty smart comebacks. Eventually I said, "Yeah... I don't think you want to step too close to 'Sid Vicious'." I was peeved. He wasn't vicious just over protective. But I tacked on, "How's your hand?" Okay, so my dog had probably maimed this guy, I wasn't going to deny that!

"Ah, no problem. Just a little scratch. Nothing too harry." I could once again hear the sarcasm in his voice. I could also tell he was teasing me. Flirting. That was when Lee decided to jump into the conversation.

"What happened to your hand? What is going on Becca?" She sounded like she really didn't want to know but just had to ask because that is what you did when you became the guardian of a girl who had some issues.

"Oh nothing. Just had a misunderstanding with Sid Vicious over there." Paul spoke up for me. Again, I could picture a guy nodding his head in Auggie's direction. I had gotten quite good at this picturing thing. "Anyway, I have to get to first period. See yah later, Padre! Becca. And Company." I thought that this last thing was rude, especially the way he addressed a priest but I shrugged and followed as the good Father ushered us into his office. Hayden immediately settled on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel Fr. Dominic's eyes on me as well as Lee's so I dove into the story and explained what happened at the beach the previous day.

In the end, Lee was okay with it and strangely, I think Father was, too.

"Well, Miss Renterra. That should be it," he concluded after he explained that I would receive all the text books in a couple weeks and that I would be assigned a guide to take me to my classes. Oh, boy. Just what I need, more special attention. And with that, he said goodbye to Lee and she gave me a hug before she left. I could feel her nerves and I felt bad. She didn't deserve to have me thrust upon her like this. She had enough to deal with. I listened to her leave and then Father Dominic started talking again.

"I have asked CeeCee Webb to be your guide, seeing as the two of you have many of the same classes. She is waiting in the office to take you to homeroom." I rose to my feet and Auggie followed me. When we walked out of the office, I met CeeCee.

"Hey," she said in a bubbly voice. "I'm CeeCee, editor of the school newspaper and you are so going to make the headlines! If I heard correctly, that dog of yours bit Paul's hand off! A plus in my book! Sorry Fr. D., had to be said." I smiled at her. I knew she was joking about the headlines thing. No one is that cruel to the new kid, I hoped. And stuck my hand out to her and she grasped it firmly in her cool grip.

"Nice to meet you, too. Becca Renterra. And I didn't actually mean for Auggie to bite Paul. He just got in the way." I smiled at her and could sense her smile in return.

She walked me down the hall and around a corner. I was waiting for the question. The one that they all asked.

"Just ask the question. I know that you're dying to do so."

She paused for a moment and then said, "Well... Alright. Just because I have to know; why did your dog bite Paul?"

I was so caught off guard that I laughed. I could tell that this was starting out to be a promising friendship. "He fell on me at the beach and invaded our space. He has space issues." I explained. She laughed a wicked laugh and I felt Auggie wag his tail, it thumped against my leg. The unspoken question lay comfortably between us. She knew that I didn't want to answer it and she would not ask me to.

Reaching the middle of the breezeway at some door, CeeCee stopped an knocked before she opened it and led me and Auggie in, where he started to growl again. My heart dropped as I heard Paul talk again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this. People are going to start talking and thinking that I'm some kind of criminal." He joked and the class around me gave a resounding uneasy laugh.

"I don't know, he's a smart dog. Maybe you are a criminal and he is just picking up on that?" No sarcasm of flirtatiousness from me, unlike him. I wasn't buying his funny guy act. I also heard the class start to whisper. And then the teacher interrupted.

"Class." He had a booming voice that carried over the whispers and they stopped. "Miss Renterra?" I nodded. "I'm Mr. Walden, your English and homeroom teacher," his voice boomed high over my head. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" I shuddered internally at his suggestion. And taking a deep breath I began to say what I had already prepared to say, taking a small amount comfort that CeeCee was still beside me even though I had just met her.

"Hi, I'm Becca. I'm from Minnesota, and no, I do not in any way have an accent, it is all simply in your head. And yes, I am blind. My dog's name is Auggie and he is my eyes." I could feel their silence press upon me and then I heard a voice speak up. This day was getting better and better by the minute.

"I can't believe they let that vicious dog into this school." I turned to the voice, Kelly, I think her name was, and said, "They let stuck up, phony, bimbos in in this school? Dear God, save us all!" there was laughter and called the class to order which they ignored and it wasn't until he threw something that they got quiet. I had no idea what he threw, but it must have been impressive, though light.

"Now, Rebecca, why don't you take a seat in the back of the room with CeeCee and join in the discussion if you want." I was dismissed and let CeeCee lead me down the row of desks. I could feel CeeCee bubbling over with triumph as she sat me down. I could still feel the gaze of the class. I had apparently just made a lot of friends with that one comment.

And who said I wouldn't fit in and make friends? Oh, yeah. That was me.

**R&R!  
>What will happen next? what is Becca hiding about her past?<br>****Critique, if in't good, give me some suggestions!They are always welcome!  
>I Promise, next chapter will have a grip load of Paul! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Making Concessions

**Sorry for the delay, had a family emergency!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator Series, it belongs to the ever lovely Meg Cabot**

**R&R!Please please please review! It helps me get a move on writing the chapters!**

**Critique, if it isn't good, give me some suggestions!They are always welcome!**

**Chapter 3: Making Concessions; Paul's POV**

First thing in the morning, I was told to meet Fr. Dominic in his office. So, I of course went to his office in a... timely manner. I flopped down in the chair opposite the desk and watched him watch me. This could not be good.

"Good morning, Paul. Now I know that your way of mediating is somewhat different from the rest of us. But I must implore that you do this the right way and not just send the poor souls off to the nether." Ah, now I know what this is about. Once again, Suze had to 'tattle' about my activities in the spectral world. I just don't see why I have to be bothered by their petty problems. I wasn't going to lose sleep like Suze and Jesse did just to help them find rest. Selfish, but I wasn't in the caring mood right now. I tuned out the good Father and thought about the night before. About the girl from the beach. There was something off about her. A defensiveness behind all that sarcasm. I also remembered the presence beside her. The man that watched her, as I had, and it had nothing to do with wanting to see her safely home. About the fact that the dog was not really growling at me, but at him.

Now the good father was talking about something else. The fact that the last ghost I had 'mediated' had apparently not been very... shall we say, satisfies with my services, was what had gotten him all hot. Apparently he just had to go and rat me out. I just nodded and agreed with what he was saying even though he must know that I didn't really mean any of it. I stood when he did and we got up to leave. "Now remember that, Paul. I know that you disagree, but it really is for the best."

As I turned, I heard a growl and looked up and saw the girl from the beach. I smirked at the dog.

"Sid Vicious. I see we meet again." This just elicited another growl and I saw the girl's brow furrow and then she blanched. Surprised, I guess, by the fact that I had reappeared. When she finally found her voice, she told me not to stand too close, the dog growling in emphasis. I smirked when she asked how my hand was. Well, the truth is, it hurts like a bitch, but it wasn't like I was going to admit that out loud. Any way after this little meeting, I excused myself as quickly as possible. This girl was having a strange effect on me. Making me want to know her story and figure it out. I shook my head and went to homeroom. Where she just happened to appear a few minutes later. Great. Now I had a vicious dog following me and a girl who seemed to hate my guts. I of course, just made a joke about it and let my peers take care of the rest. Kelly was once again being her bitchy self. I tuned her out and watched Becca stand and give her whole schpeel about being from Minnesota and not having an accent. Ha! She was a wild card.

Then she sat down and the class followed her movements. She blushed and stared unseeing at the ground. That was when I saw the presence again. I looked over at Suze and she caught my eye. We made a silent agreement to figure it out. This girl had baggage and it didn't look light, or at all friendly. When I turned back to her, I saw her shudder and heard the dog growl again. I don't know how because it was so low, but I did. His hackles rose as well. She patted his head and he laid it back on the ground, staying very aware.

I was caught up in it all that I didn't notice that it was time to go to first period. I stood and walked away. There was a little crowd of people following behind Becca. The presence was gone now and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Paul," Kelly called sweetly in my ear. Like I said, she didn't get the clue. "Are you done with your tantrum? Because I was hoping we could go to the Grill tonight, or something." She was stroking my arm and I shook it off.

"We aren't doing anything tonight, Kelly, so lay off it, alright?" I started to walk away from her again, but her hand tightened.

"What do you mean? How about tomorrow—" I cut her off.

"No Kelly, we aren't going to hang out. Look, I tried to do it lightly but you just didn't get it. This is me, breaking up with you." Then I pried her hand off of my arm and walked away from her shocked expression.

**Becca's POV**

As I walked away from homeroom, I felt like I was being watched and followed and not by my fellow peers. Chills ran down my back and I tried to paste a smile on my face as I met countless other people. As we sat down for lunch with CeeCee and her friends, a girl that I had in almost all of my classes, Suze, a boy named Adam( who I think is her boyfriend just by the way they talked to each other) and a few others. They started to ask me questions. CeeCee started in first.

"So, how long have you been in California?" I could feel her gaze on me.

I swallowed and answered her question.

"Um... I moved here last July. My um... cousin thought it was a good idea for us to move away from Minnesota and start new, I guess. My little cousins like it a lot though."

"How long have you been blind?" I winced. This last question came from Adam who yelped the moment the words left his mouth. I assume that he got boxed in the ears for his tactlessness.

"No. It's okay. I'll answer that. I'll have to answer these questions eventually. I had... an accident about a year ago. You know, severe head trauma. The result was that I lost my sight. They say that there are certain surgeries that might be able to, to fix my eyes but they are all trail surgeries and might not work. There is a very high chance that they would yield negative results anyway and insurance doesn't pay for them. It's okay, though. I have my eyes." I patted Auggie's head. I said all of this calmly and matter-of-factly. I had answered this, and questions like this, so many times in the past year that it no longer fazed me that much. The table was quiet for a moment before Suze spoke up.

"Auggie seems... well-adjusted to people." I laughed at that. Knowing what she was implying.

"He has space issues. Paul just happens to be so unlucky that he invaded that space. He is pissed because he saw it as a threat. My cousin worked with him, but it didn't do much because Auggie likes him. You can't teach a dog not to respond to a threat." With that the conversation moved to safer ground. Like plans that Friday to go to a place called the Clutch, which they said that I was coming to. They did it after every break in school that they had, apparently. I didn't have a choice. I was going. While this was going on, I felt a chill run down my spine and felt a rumble start in Auggie's chest. It was low and only I knew what it meant and that I was the only one who could hear him.

I sat and idly listened to the conversation and tried to keep my cool as I felt the cold shudder rush through me. I gripped Auggie's leash harder and breathed out slowly. I could make it through the rest of the day, I told myself, and there will be no mishaps. Until Paul came and sat down at the table with us, that is.

**Paul's POV**

Not being one for punctuality, I planked down at the table, 10 minutes late to lunch, with Suze and the others who stared at me for a very long and disturbing moment. I felt/saw Becca tense as the table shuddered under my weight as I landed next to her.

"Slater," Adam said in greeting. I nodded to him in acknowledgement. But then he just kept looking at me and I realized that he was probably wondering why I was sitting with them in the first place.

"Avoiding a nuisance." Not mentioning that there was another right next to me staring at Becca. I made a point of looking over at Kelly who was talking wildly and emotionally to her D & K trolls who were glaring over their shoulders at me. I stared them down until Suze's voice broke through.

"Wow, those are some powerful glares you're getting, Paul. What'd you do, break her heart?" Our relationship had, somehow become platonic in the months since Jesse woke up in the hospital. Easy and friendly; strangely comfortable, even with Jesse. I smirked at her question, knowing that it was rhetorical, and didn't answer. I gave her a meaningful look though, and she narrowed her eyes slightly in the direction of the presence beside the lunch table, clearly trying to tell me that we had to do something about it. I shrugged. There wasn't exactly anything that we could in front of the whole student body and I wouldn't do anything anyway, I don't think. I turned to look down at Becca in time to see her shiver. I felt the strange urge to wrap my arm around her, but didn't for two reasons. For one, why would I want to? And second because of the dog staring at me, for once not growling at me but at the presence beside us. I wouldn't trust that thing if my life depended on it. And instead of just staring at her, I decided that I should probably say something.

"So, how is your day going? Sid Vicious hasn't massacred anyone in the student body, has he? I don't think that that would look too good on his record, which, by the way, is getting lengthier as the day goes on. Kelly seems to be on a rampage about this one." I was rewarded with a soft smile. A snort from Adam and a wicked laugh from CeeCee. She at least was warming up to me a little, but that was probably on account that Suze had told her the whole story about the love triangle. Suze just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Fortunately, he has not killed anyone yet. He is waiting for the opportune moment when the locals will least expect it." She paused. "Is it really wise to sit this close to him?" She wasn't flirting. I could tell the moment I looked at her, concern creasing her face with slight anger swirling in her eyes as well. Which made me look down at the dog. He pulled back his lips, revealing his teeth, but did nothing else. Just continued to glare at the Presence, whose presence was starting to get a little creepy.

"Uhh... I think that it's okay for the moment." Strangely, I think that he was okay with the fact that I was in the line of fire, in the way of the Presence. He was pretty smart, almost to the point where I wanted to pat him on the head. Almost, but not quite. Then CeeCee spoke up again,

"What is he looking at?" staring at the place where the dog was fixated on.

"Who knows," This was Becca. She was obviously used to his behavior by now and her next comment proved that. "He always acts like this; hyper aware of his surroundings. Especially when we are in public around a lot of people." She leaned down and stroked the top of his head and he leaned into it slightly, putting his head at a strange angle as he kept his eye on the Presence. Then the nuns were ushering everyone out of the courtyard letting us know that class would begin in five minutes. I looked at Becca as everyone started to move around us. Once again I felt the urge to wrap my arm around her and suppressed it. Getting up, I started to turn away when CeeCee asked what class she had next.

"Sociology," she replied from the top of her head. She had probably spent a good deal of time memorizing her schedule for today. CeeCee winced.

"I have Economy," I sighed inwardly. I couldn't let her not have a guide to class.

"I'll take you. I have that class next, too." CeeCee raised her eyebrows at me but said nothing along the lines as to what she was really thinking in that devious mind of hers.

"Well, that works out. Enjoy Soc. It's not so bad. I took it last year. I'll see you in Calc!" She touched Becca's hand that held her dog's harness and then walked off to class. I stood there for a moment before moving into action. First, though, I called my trusty sidekicks and Thug One and Two to get rid of the Presence at least until school got out and I could get rid of him for good. They came and stood by the dead guy and then grabbed his arms and left. Auggie immediately relaxed and began to lower his hackles and I stepped closer to Becca, wanting, for some reason to be near her. I saw her shoulders loosen up as well. I wondered if she could sense him on some level.

I was just about to say something when her cell phone went off. She rolled her eyes, obviously already knowing who the caller was. She held it up to me so I could read it out loud. I looked at her for a moment and then took it from her. It was a very hitech piece of equipment. I managed to open the message and read it to her.

" 'Becca, can't pick you up til 4. Shane has to work late and the girls get out at noon'." She sighed when I finished. "Do you need a ride home? I can give you one..." the look the past over her gave me the chills. There was fear in her eyes. She didn't want a ride from me. But then the look was gone, making me think that I hadn't really seen it. She smiled a little and said,

"Um... okay," she started to walk forward. And I walked up beside her, Auggie pulling her at my pace so he knew where he was going. She seemed to want to get awayfrom me.

"Hey, where you going? I thought that I was supposed to be leading _you_!" I joked. She looked a little sheepish, but said nothing else as we approached the class room. We were the last in the hall way and class had already started. I touched my hand to her arm to guide her to a stop. I turned to her and with a smirk, said,

"Are you opposed to doing something after school? Or are you planning on going straight home?" she turned toward my voice and stared into the place where she probably though my face was and just continued to stare. It makes a guy uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. I squirmed and then rambled on, losing my cool, "I mean, I will just take you home. Auggie will be there to keep an eye on me and all." I took her hand and placed her phone on her palm and continued, "I'll meet you at the gates at 3 if you still want a ride." I opened the door and escorted her in to Sociology and to a seat in the back. I was surprised and happy to notice that the whole time, Auggie hadn't growled at me. I think our relationship was shaping up into being something good. Then I took my seat and waited for the day to end.

I could kick myself for suggesting she go on a date with me. She was obviously not interested and thought that I was some kind of pervert because her dog hated my guts. But try as I might, I found my gaze land on her more often than not. I wanted to know her story, what she was so afraid of. As soon as we were dismissed from class, I got up and left, seeing CeeCee in the doorway. The day went slowly and as I walked to the gates at the end of the day, I felt a slight pleasure to see that Becca was waiting there for me to take her home. Maybe things weren't looking as bad as I thought they were. I smiled to myself and walked towards her and Auggie. The smile faded though when I noticed the Presence had returned and he did not look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Not Date

**Sorry if the story seems to drag, i have a point, but it is taking awhile to get to it, but i will get there. I PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator Series, it belongs to the ever lovely Meg Cabot**

**R&R!Please please please review! It helps me get a move on writing the chapters!**

**Lots of Paul and such, i know you guys just love him...i always thought that he deserved someone better than Kelly anyway! So this is what I have done so far, tell me what you think and give me some suggestions, i might even put them in the story if i really like them!**

**Warning: sometimes Paul is a little bit out of character... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Not Date<strong>

**Becca's POV**

When Paul walked me into Sociology, I could feel the stares of the whole class. They were watching the new blind girl, scrutinizing everything that she did. I felt my face heat up, my pale skin highly susceptible to blushing. I walked with Paul down an isle and he deposited me into a chair and walked away. I was preoccupied the whole class and got nothing out of it. Something about social interactions between racial groups and how it affected society in the long run. Paul's attention made me self-conscious and I felt fear creep up my spine at his closeness sometimes but always it would slightly dissipate after a moment, his presence putting me a little bit at ease. Especially after Auggie stopped growling at him in the hallway. It had been so abrupt that it had startled me a little bit, but immediately afterward, I felt myself relax for the first time.

After Soc., I was still left with that feeling of awkwardness, what with Paul practically asking me on a date. Of all days for my cousin to not have her crap together, why did it have to be my first day of senior year? Wasn't I stressed enough? Apparently not because I was left with the decision of taking Paul up on his offer or denying it and waiting around for my cousin to get here. On top of it all, I could feel myself on the edge of a great precipice, just waiting to fall over the edge and into the great abyss. It was a terrifying being on the ledge of a cliff, looking down, waiting for the final break in my sanity. And Auggie was not helping with his neurotic behavior in public. Sometimes, I think the both of us are on the same wave length. He can tell when I'm about to have a severe episode like one of those service dogs that can tell when someone is going to have a seizure. The only thing is, is that these weren't seizures. Truthfully, I didn't know what they were only that they scared the shit out of me. But early on in the day, before Soc, I noticed something: when Paul came around, I felt myself and Auggie relax. The episode fading into the background. Auggie was what concerned me the most. I mean, he doesn't like the guy, but he will be close to him as if he knows that Paul calms me out of my panic attack.

I guess that was why I decided to meet him after school so I could get a ride home. I went into the bathroom with CeeCee and pulled out my phone, sending Lee a text that I had found a ride home and that she didn't have to worry. In truth, I was really lucky to have her and her family. They made life bearable after my accident when I thought that I would die, when I truly felt that I was falling off of that precipice already and nothing could stop me.

I placed my phone back in my bag as the door opened and a few people came in to the bathroom. Perfume washed over me in a wave of noxious fumes. One of which I recognized. I cringed just the tiniest bit. Their voices halted immediately when they saw me, or so I guess.

I felt someone walk right up to me and I knew immediately that it was Kelly. An without hesitation, said:

"Look, you little, blind bitch. You are going to stay away from my boyfriend, got it? I know he asked you out on a date, so listen up, because I got some advice for you. Paul is just using you to make me jealous. He did the same thing with Suze and it isn't going to work now like it didn't work than." She sounded so smug and self-righteous that I couldn't hold back.

"Oh, is he using me? Maybe he is just using you Kelly, did you ever think about that? Of course not because you are just some simple minded girl who believes every word a guy says is law. I, for one, don't fall for that kind of crap because guys are full of crap. Now excuse us," I felt CeeCee come up behind me. "We are going to class." And with that, we walked out of the bathroom. I felt Cee staring at me and I didn't say a word and neither did she, at least not about what had just transpired in the ladies room.

"Hey, do you want to come to the clutch tomorrow with me and Suze? I mean, it's just us girls, no boyfriends. We are going to catch up on girl stuff." I grimaced, girl stuff. I liked CeeCee but I was glad that I actually had an excuse not to be there.

"Ugh, sorry, I can't. I actually have physical therapy tomorrow afternoon. I'm working on memorization skills and such. Very important. But I'll be there on Friday."

I felt Auggie tug on me to keep me moving with CeeCee. It was finally the end of the day. I could leave this place and the crowd of hormonal teenagers that needed to shower. I said my goodbyes to Cee and Suze who had joined us.

"Head out," I said to Auggie and I could only trust that he was leading me out of the school. Half way there I felt the tension in Auggie become almost unbearable and I heard a chuckle that made me shiver, reminding me of _that_ night. I shivered and prayed to God that it would pass.

**Paul's POV**

I walked up to her, saw her face, saw the fear swirl in her green eyes. But when I reached her, she relaxed. The spirit looked my way and sneered at me but I ignored him. I was very good at the whole ignore-the-spirit thing. Mostly because I didn't want to help them in the first place.

"So, I see that you decided to take me up on that offer for a ride home." I smirked a little at the face she made, clearly, she didn't do it for the reason I wanted her to. She was not interested, it was plainly written on her face when I came up to her and took her arm. She flinched away from my touch and I dropped her arm in response, the Presence beside us chuckled maniacally at her reaction before he dematerialized. I looked back down at Becca,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to lead you to my car..." I paused and saw her face get really red, as in cherry red. I chuckled to myself and saw her glare which made me chuckle a little louder. Her eyes were all scrunched up and her brow creased.

"So... what are we going to do?" she asked me, sounding very self-assured. I smiled as I led her to my car, watching her walk confidently over the pavement. Her short blonde hair ruffling in the light wind. This wind also made her shirt cling to her small form, making her ample breasts more than noticeable. I looked away. I, in no way, should I be checking out a blind girl. She doesn't even remotely like me. Plus, she doesn't even know I'm checking her out, which is wrong in every way possible. I should not be taking advantage of her... Well, it wasn't like she knew about it, so I guess I'm in the clear. I cleared my throat and answered her question.

"Well, we are going to go get ice cream and then I am going to take you home." I opened the car door for her and Auggie jumped in and took his seat in the back. I winced at what his nails were doing to the leather. I took her hand, and this time, she didn't pull back. She hadn't said anything yet and I was starting to get nervous. I don't ever get nervous. "You have any preferences to where we go. I mean, I could take you home—"

"Ice cream sounds awesome, but I really have to go home," she interrupted me. She put a pretty little fake smile on her face; it even touched her green eyes, crinkling them at the corners. I could just see the scars from her eye surgery, just below her eyebrows; they must have tries to repair her eyesight. I looked away, the sight making me uncomfortable and pity her, which I knew that she would resent more than anything I said or did. "My cousin expects me home and she'll freak out and send the cavalry. So unless you like to be interrogated, I think it wise to just take me home. I mean that in the nicest possible way. I really just don't want to have to deal with anything else today." She sighed very slightly, tiredly. She even looked exhausted, drained.

"Great," I closed her door, shaking myself from my reverie. "Let's go." I climbed into the drivers' seat and started the car looking over at her again as she buckled herself in. The sun was on her face, making it glow, yet another scar making itself known, this one just under the left side of her jaw. I cringed internally, only just imagining where that came from. I could not explain how I felt even if I tried. It wasn't pity, but compassion and the need to know her and feel her near me; to protect her from whatever had given her that scar. I pulled out of the parking lot and out into traffic. "What is your address?"

She paused for a moment then said, "5214 Seacrest Drive. It isn't far from the here or the beach. If you start from there, I can tell you how to get there from the lot at the beach." I smirked.

"Sounds good. To the beach." I sped up a bit and in a few minutes, we reached the beach. I waited for a moment before saying, "Now what?" she again paused. She seemed to do this as if she was gauging whether she could trust me. Strangely, I wanted her to trust me.

"Go straight up the road five blocks and then turn left." She lowered her face so that it appeared that she was looking at her lap. I took a risk and started in on what I really wanted to ask her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Yeah, I was asking her out. So sue me! She was attractive, I would be a fool to pass it up. She smirked at me.

"Doctor's appointment." I wasn't deterred.

"Wednesday, then? What are you doing then? And please don't be that girl who says that she is washing her hair... Someone like you would be doing something much more important." She once again looked at me and I swear it was like she was actually looking at me.

"And what kind of person do you think I am?" Again, out of context, it would seem flirtatious, but it wasn't.

"You don't mess with people. You get straight to the point. Why don't you just say what you really want to say. Do you want to go out with me on Wednesday or any other day for that matter?" I looked at her again. I was normally a little bit more suave and tactful when I asked a girl out. For some reason, I knew that this was the best approach for her. And instead of answering my question, she said,

"Go down seven blocks, it will be the house on the left side of the street." She didn't say anything else the rest of the way to her house. I pulled into the driveway of 5214 Seacrest Drive. Charming house. Huge and old fashioned. Painted a pale, pale yellow and trimmed in cream. She opened the door for herself and Auggie followed her. I had almost forgotten that he was there. As she was about to close the door, she dipped her head back in the car and said to me,

"I guess Wednesday would be alright. But my cousin will need to speak to you before we leave. We can smooth things out at school or something. And it is not a date, so get that thought out of your head." Then she closed the door and walked away from the car. I watched her retreating form and smiled to myself. An unexplainable happiness came over me. This was so out of character for me that it scared me. I, Paul Slater, was afraid of what a girl thought of me. Let the world come crashing down and swallow me whole because I think that that would be less shocking than this moment right now and the realization that had come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>i have said this so many times: read and review! you guys are what keep this story going!<strong>

**The next chapter will yield a grip ton of information, almost to the point of information overload! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stirring of the Madness

**So i want to thank Danny-jdb-Brooks for the loyal reviews and encouragement! I hope this is what you like this chapter! Sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been crazy busy and partly lazy. As you all know, family always comes first.**

**Also, i'm sorry that this doesn't quite have all the info that yall were looking for. Kinda hit a wall when i came up with some of the ideas in this chapter and it was starting to get too ling so i cut it off. the next chapter though will be more exciting!you have permission to verbally abuse me if it doesn't(not really but i hope it makes you feel better that i offered!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator Series, it belongs to the ever lovely Meg Cabot**

**R&R!Please please please review! It helps me get a move on writing the chapters!**

**Paul might be a little out of character, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becca's POV<strong>

I walked up to the house, Auggie leading the way and let myself in. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to go out with this guy. I mean, I didn't even know him and I willingly jumped into the situation with little thought other than it will get him off my back. I figured that if I went out with him now, I could get it over with. I shook my head and heard running feet racing toward me. I stood still and caught the little girl that ran into my arms. I hugged her tight and sighed a little, glad to just be home. That was when Lee started talking to me about my day.

"So how was it? Do you like the school? Crazy I bet. I'm really sorry that I couldn't pick you up today. The car has just been fizzing out all over the place and Joe has been in a mood today, he wouldn't go down for nap." I felt her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight. "So?"

I sighed again, "It was... interesting, I guess. Very... busy."

"And Auggie? How was his first day of school?" I winced. "That bad, huh? Does this have something to do with that boy in the office this morning? I can't believe that he bit him, I mean he is a little over protective, but to that extent?"

"No, he did okay, he got used to it after a while... It wasn't really Auggie that was the problem. The people are the problem...well, some of them, anyway. I'll handle it. I always do." She released me and took Hayden from my arms. I loved the fact that she didn't feel the need to talk my ear off. She let me work through things on my own, even if she can be over bearing sometimes. I knew that she was only thinking of my safety. Right now, that was all I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>Later that night though, I felt that I was once again close to that edge, the precipice that I knew I would fall from. I slept fitfully and tossed and turned all night, plagued with confused dreams and throughout the night, a laugh rolled through my head, one that had been with me for the past year. Irrevocably burned into my brain like a brand.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on the blouse, skirt, and flats that I had chosen the night before. I pulled a comb through my hair, already knowing that it would be pointless to try anything with it after tossing and turning the whole night.<p>

"Auggie, now would be a great time to fake some kind of illness, wouldn't it?" I heard him groan in response to my words. "Yeah, but what illness, right?" I grabbed his harness from the bedside table and placed it on the floor and heard him jump down from the bed and click his nails over to me and into the harness. I clipped it in and we headed downstairs. The sound, I found, was too much for an overly tired brain to put up with but I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of a crazy morning in the Michaelson household. It was as I was about to walk into the kitchen that there was a knock on the door. The other dogs started barking. Yes you heard that right, the other dogs. We have four dogs, four. Two belonged to my cousin and two to me. Remington, Winchester, Peaches and Auggie. Auggie of course, didn't bark, just turned me around towards it. It was at that moment that I felt someone pass me.

"Becca, go eat some breakfast and keep an eye on the girls, they're a little wound up. Callie threw up and Shay has a fever. They have to stay home today," she sounded exhausted and more than a little on edge. This would not be a fun car ride to school. I mean, I don't think that this morning could get any worse. Until I heard the last voice that I was expecting at 7:30 in the morning.

The door opened and a man cleared his throat. "Morning, Mrs. Renterra, I'm Paul, from school, I don't know if you remember me from the office yesterday..."

"Yeah, I remember you." She interrupted him. She sounded very impatient, but that might be because she wasn't dressed for the day yet. Oh and the fact that she had two sick girls. His voice made my heart race and I felt myself tense up as I kept going into the kitchen. "What do you want." She really was in a mood today. Then again, it was a little early in the day for company. Maybe he was drunk, or high, or just stupid.

"I was actually going to give Becca a ride to school today." He did actually sound a little nervous, he probably was intimidated by Lee's no nonsense tone that she used when she felt it was necessary. Probably because her name wasn't just Renterra, but Renterra- Michaelson. , who really knew. Anyway, when he said that, I froze, taking Auggie by surprise and he let out a small yelp. Then I heard a chuckle. It sent shivers down my spine. In a good way. Lee however paused and when she did talk, I missed what she said because Shay came over to me and said,

"Becca, I don't feel good." I put my hands out and felt her walk onto my embrace. I picked her up and held her close. Auggie whined a little. Probably had to go outside so I let him out the back into the yard. Lee was still talking to Paul, their voices too low to hear them clearly. I returned my attention to the girl in my arms until a sound that sent shivers up my spine, and this time it was the bad kind. The same unending chuckle. Everything happened slowly. I wasn't expecting this to happen, not now. I started to shake and my mind went fuzzy. In the background I heard barking coming from outside and the talking in the front hall kept to a low murmur. I felt Shay's little arms wrap around me even tighter. Slowly, I regained control of myself, of my mind.

I heard a great commotion in the front hall and then nails on the floor: Auggie. He ran up to me and nudged my leg, signaling me to turn around and walk forward towards the front hall.

"What is going on? How did Auggie get outside...? What's wrong? God, are you getting the flu, too?" Lee asked me these questions rapidly, only then did I notice that I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I must have looked pale and fluish. I shook my head though, forcing a smile onto my face with an effort.

"No, I'm fine. Just tripped is all. I let Auggie outside and tripped on my bag. I thought I was going to fall. I was afraid I was going to hurt Shay. Scared me half to death." The best excuse I could come up with, which is pretty damn good if I say so myself, especially after an episode. Lee however, probably didn't buy it, as she exhibited in her next comment.

"Okay..." she drew the word out, letting me know that she knew something was up. "This boy says he came to give you a ride to school. Was this already arranged? And if so, why wasn't I told this yesterday?" No matter how tired Lee was, she always managed to play detective.

"It wasn't arranged...he gave me a ride home yesterday afternoon." I held Shay a little closer.

"Well, do you want him to give you a ride? I could give you one, too, if you want..." she said softly. Her tone spoke volumes of what she didn't say and I appreciated her concern but before I could say anything Paul spoke directly to me.

"If you don't want me to drive you, I can just see you at school. I just figured that I could pick you up on the way. I noticed that your siblings were really young and probably hard to get moving early in the morning. I thought that I could help out."

This I smiled at. "They aren't my siblings, they're my cousins. And I guess a ride would be alright. You won't have to go out this way Lee. I just need to grab my bag from the kitchen." I turned and walked back to the kitchen, Lee close at my heels. I felt her lean in.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I don't even know this kid. You don't even know this kid!" she whispered at me.

"I have Auggie, who doesn't like him that much and puts him in his place. I doubt Paul will try anything," I paused for a moment so what I said next would be partially true. "I'm fine Lee, really. I can handle myself and if I can't, I always have Auggie, the best guard dog in the tri-state area. I can't fear the world for the rest of my life." I felt her hand me my bag and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. What I didn't say was that, for some reason I felt completely safe with Paul.

"I know, but I worry about you. You're so small—"

"Auggie has big teeth—"

"Don't be sassy. If you think it's okay, than you go. And thank God for Auggie. And by the way, I invited him to supper tonight after the girls are in bed.. It seems that you are going on a date with him anyway. I want to talk to him first" She grabbed Shay from my arms and then led me out of the kitchen to Paul, where I plastered a smile on my face and walked into his general direction, trying to pretend that I wasn't shocked at my cousin's last minute decision. I wished that I could have shot her an evil glare but was unsure of where she was at the moment. I so did not want to look like an idiot glaring at empty space. This was just great. How was I going to make it through dinner when I was already feeling like crap. Not to mention that I had an appointment after school. Great.

Paul took my arm gently and led me and Auggie out of the house, obviously not bothered by anything. At least that is what I told myself since I couldn't see his face. Auggie, for his credit, didn't growl this time, just walked quietly along beside me. I once again felt like I was on this giant precipice and every moment that went by, it seemed that I was getting closer and closer to the edge from which I could not return.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The scene that I was presented with this morning when I knocked on the door was not what I was suspecting. For one, I knew that I would be questioned, but not interrogated.

When her mom answered the door, she recognized me and I knew that she didn't exactly approve of me, which became apparent from the look on her face when I said that I was there to give Becca a ride to school. I also happened to see that Becca was walking away from us at my words, she yanked back on Auggie's leash, causing him to yelp. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. But I was quickly pulled back to attention by Mrs. Renterra's voice.

"Well, that would be up to me and Becca if she is to get in a car with you." She looked at me suspiciously, sizing me up. "I expect that you have reasons for offering to take her to school today? She has a way to school and neither of us know you. I find it best if she doesn't get into the car with a stranger. You are aware of that right?" she stared me down again and I blinked at her. "I have an idea; if she is okay with getting a ride from you, why don't you come over for supper tonight. The girls will be in bed by 6:30 because they're sick."

"Well I am taking her out on Wednesday... if that is okay." I paused at the look on her face.

"You have a date? With Becca?" She didn't sound all that happy about it, as in not at all. I swallowed and opened my mouth to reply to her accusations and her offer, but a ruckus started up at the door behind me and Auggie came racing into the house through the open door behind me. He ran passed us into the kitchen and brought Becca out with her little sister in her arms.

I was not prepared to see Becca. Not like this. She looked like she was about to pass out and I couldn't think of anything to say. Anyway, her mom took care of it.

She asked her if she was okay and she gave a line about tripping over her bag. I for one didn't buy it and neither did her mother. At least she turned her questions onto Becca.

"What is going on? How did Auggie get outside...? What's wrong? God, are you getting the flu, too?" She looked at her, concern filled her expression, creased her brow.

"No, I'm fine. Just tripped is all. I let Auggie outside and tripped on my bag. I thought I was going to fall. I was afraid I was going to hurt Shay. Scared me half to death." That seemed like a good excuse, but I didn't buy it. I had seen her looking like that after the Presence made an appearance. She had a sheen of sweat on her face and she looked more than ever like she was about to be sick or faint or something. I itched to get closer to her. I tuned back into the conversation and instead, I made my intentions clearer only to be corrected in something fairly big, making me feel really foolish.

"They aren't my siblings, they're my cousins. And I guess a ride would be alright. You won't have to go out this way Lee. I just need to grab my bag from the kitchen." With that she turned and walked back into the kitchen and Lee followed her. When she came back out, she looked a lot better. She smiled in my direction and started off with Auggie leading the way out the door. Her and her cousin must have come to some sort of agreement because all she did was watch me suspiciously as I walked Becca out to the car.

"7 o'clock than." Said Lee. I nodded to her and continued walking. It was then that I noticed that the Presence was following behind us, watching our every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca's POV<strong>

Paul drove well from what I could tell. He seemed confident, which matched his personality. I also felt his gaze on me throughout the whole ride to school, making me only slightly uncomfortable. I turned my face away as I felt blood rush to my face and tugged subtlety on the hem of my skirt. Auggie did nothing to help me out in this, just kept silent.

"You do know that she will kill you if you get into an accident," I pointed out. It was getting more than just a little uncomfortable with him staring at me. I heard him chuckle, but this time at least he didn't sound so smug and sure of himself.

"You know? I think that I got that impression." That made me smile just a little bit. Smart ass.

The car turned and he came to a stop after a sharp turn to the right. I heard the gear shift grate and the car turn off.

"I guess she'll just have to give me the benefit of the doubt. Tonight will be interesting." I heard his door open and close and then my door opened. I let him take my hand and lead Auggie and me into the school and somewhere other than my locker and first period.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He paused before saying,

"Assembly. It happens every morning. We get the announcements for the day and they take attendance ad stuff. You have to go to stand with the girls from the senior class. I'll see you after announcements." I heard the smirk in his voice and he leaned in closer for a moment, I felt his breath of my cheek, but he pulled away. I felt my heart slowly return to a normal pace. Boy, this guy could make me all flustered and he hasn't even done anything yet. It was then that I knew I was in trouble. That this guy could be trouble. He could make my life complicated, even more so than it already was. And I had the feeling that even today, things were going to get a little rocky if the episode this morning was any indication.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole way to school and I noticed that she tugged on the hem of her skirt. Hopefully Sister Ernestine wouldn't bitch at her about the length. The fact that she seemed a little off today did not go over my head. _Damn it. I barely know her and yet I know when she is having an off day. There is something seriously wrong with me._

I got out of the car and walked around to her side and helped her out. Auggie of course helped himself with a slight grunt in my direction. I just shook my head. I led her to the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" her voice was soft and it made me look at her for a moment before I answered her question.

"Assembly. It happens every morning. We get the announcements for the day and they take attendance ad stuff. You have to go to stand with the girls from the senior class. I'll see you after announcements." I smirked at her and she made a face that made me think that she was starting to know me a bit better than she should rightfully know, just like how I was beginning to know her. It was an intimate look and I felt myself leaning in closer to her before I got a hold of myself and walked away. My heart beating double time, I shook my head again to get a hold of myself. Today would seem like a very long day and tonight... now that was a scary prospect. I looked over to where Becca stood, she looked pale like everyone else does in the morning fog, but somehow, she looked even paler. Something happened this morning and I was going to find out what was going on and who the Presence was that was stalking her.

* * *

><p><strong>Presence's POV<strong>

I had found him at last. He was looking just as hard as I was all he needed was a little shove in the right direction. I nudged him again and again and he was here. Finally. And I found just what I needed. I took it from the niche where he had stored it. Keeping it and watching it, our masterpiece. All that needed doing was for the next step. This was a mistake neither of us had forseen but it was being taken care of. She would suffer and I knew exactly how to execute the next step.

I took hold of the disc in my ghostly fingers and mapped out the last part of the plan, chuckling to myself the whole while. I could almost feel her squirming beneath my hands screaming for help that wouldn't come until it was too late to salvage her. I dematerialized and watched again as she and that infernal creature who seemed to protect her play their little skittish game. Little did he know, she was already ruined. This time, there would be no accidents.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please!I say it a lot but it really would help me move along with the story! see you next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**Hey all! No, your eyes do not deceive you, this is a new chapter!**

**I hope you all like it, it took me a long time to pump this one out because I had to really think about how I was going to get this story to the point I want to get it too and I think that I'm getting there! OF course I want to thank all the readers and especially Danny-jdb-Brooks and ** for their reviews! I hope youguys like it. Thank you thank you thank you for your support! Hope it quenches you thirst!****

****As always, the characters do not belong to me, but to meg cabot. I wish they were mine, especially Paul, but there is nothing I can do about that!****

****R&R!****

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

**Becca's POV**

I felt jumpy and on top of everything, I could feel Paul's eyes on me, watching me closely. He caught up with me after the assembly, just like he said and I heard Auggie start to growl and I shivered.

"Hey, you find that interesting at all?" he asked, joking quietly. I turned toward him and felt the tension leave me slightly and Auggie quieted down. He was standing very close to me, I could feel the heat from his body radiating into mine and shivered at his proximity. Then I realized that he had asked me a question. The truth was, I hadn't been paying attention and I had a feeling that he knew that. I shrugged and turned to start walking down a hallway with Auggie leading the way. I didn't want to get close to him. It would only cause problems. I didn't want to get close to him and I don't think that he truly got that impression from me, if his behavior was any indication at all. I resolved that he must be somewhat thick or was just ignoring the fire I was spitting at him when I actually remembered that I didn't want to like him. Damn, it was getting hard to remind myself that especially when I felt... safe, yeah I think that was a good word for it, with him. I felt him take my elbow and lead me down another hallway and leaned into me.

"You feeling alright?" his voice had changed. He sounded concerned. I winced internally; feeling like my skin was too tight. "You're pale- you think that you're getting the flu from your cousins?"

"No, I feel fine. Just tired." He led me to my locker and opened it for me then grabbed some things and closed it again. Hopefully they were the right books. He took my elbow again and I was starting to get a little ticked. "I can carry my own books," I reached over and grabbed at the books in his hand, my hand brushing against his chest. Needless to say, I completely missed the hand with the books. It simply wasn't where I would have gauged it to be. He chuckled a little and I knew then that he was holding them away from him out of my reach. "Give me my books." I was getting a little more than upset. I couldn't believe that he was actually flirting with me. I ran my hand up his chest to his arm and grabbed it and tried to drag it down so I could get my books. I heard the hall start to empty out as class started and tried not to think it but I did anyway. He had a nice chest. It was solid and would most definitely be defined from its hardness. His arm was thick, muscular. He was tall. Well for me, everyone was tall, but he had to be at least 6 feet if not taller. He was solid and his size started to intimidate me. I felt my cheeks flush as I pulled on his arm. He just chuckled again and I felt my face get warmer. I released him and stepped back.

"Just give me the damn books, Paul." I felt like a child but I folded my arms in front of me. I wasn't in the mood for this. He just stood there chuckling to himself like he was the greatest guy in the world, until he stopped abruptly as Auggie started to growl. He pressed the books into my arms carefully, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me away just as I heard another chuckle. And it didn't come from Paul.

He cleared his throat. "Let's get to class, huh?" He tried to put lightness into his voice but I knew it was forced. He sounded very serious, no longer teasing. I shivered again. My delusions were becoming more and more prevalent and it was starting to scare me but it faded away as Paul led me to class, releasing me as we got to the door. I knew then that the day was going to be a long one. I shivered and went into first period with Paul and Auggie coming in behind me. All I wanted to do was to go home and curl up in bed and forget about everything. But could I? No because my cousin just had to invite the guy over for dinner. I hope she didn't think that we were dating. I did not think that I would ever be ready for that. It had only been a year after all. And then there was my doctor's appointment that I had to deal with. The same thing every time: they could do nothing for me.

* * *

><p>Dinner in my house was something of a fiasco. What with four kids running around and four dogs getting in the way, hopeful for something to just drop to the ground. They of course were always in the way and usually ended with their ears being yanked and sent outside. Well Remi and Winnie because Shane didn't have the guts to touch either of my dogs, both of which would rip his face off if he even looked at them funny. Anyway, at least tonight, the kids were out of the way before 7pm and that was fine with me. It was so quiet without the noise though and that was somewhat disturbing. Under the present circumstances, it was something that I was immensely grateful. Paul had dropped me off after school, the ride being oddly quiet but not exactly uncomfortable, saying that he had to go home for a while before he came over tonight; yet another thing that I was grateful for.<p>

When I walked through the door, I was greeted with silence. Which in and of itself was strange, but then I heard Lee walking toward me. She gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How was the ride to and from school?" she whispered to me. I could hear the smile on her face as she spoke.

"I don't know, watch him sometime and tell me how it goes," was my flippant remark. I immediately felt bad about the sarcasm but I still wanted her to know that I was so not up to dinner tonight. Especially since she didn't ask me if it was okay to invite Paul, a guy neither of us knew very well, over to dinner. Okay, so I kind of knew him and he seemed alright so far, but who really knows anyone?

"That bad, huh? Perhaps I should have Shane pull his records of traffic violations in the past year. That would be a great idea and that way we would get all the information that we needed. Maybe even his school records-"

"Lee...don't." She laughed softly at that and hugged me closer for a moment.

"Sorry if I put you in a weird situation. He was just so polite and he seems like a nice kid. Kinda cute-" I rolled my eyes at this. She would point out something that I couldn't verify with my own eyes. "And I hear that you have a date tomorrow..." not very subtle, was she? I just rolled my eyes as the door opened behind me and Shane walked in. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ready?" he asked. He never talked about my appointments and neither did Lee. There was really no point. I wouldn't answer their questions, which was kind of bitchy but that was how it was. At least they didn't make me go the therapy anymore. They had told me just to try it. I did. I didn't go back. There was nothing a shrink and a support group could do for me. I just nodded to him and dropped my bag off to the side and walked back out the door. I could hear them whispering. About me, I had no doubt.

Shane walked over and ushered me into the car. He got in and drove down the road toward the clinic. I think that they were getting used to the silences on these trips. I didn't see the point of going to these either, like the support group. But they had put their foot down. I had no choice.

As we were walking into the clinic, he chuckled and said, "I hear you've got a hot date tonight and tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and turned away. Lee of course had told him, but then he got serious. "You want me to give him the talk? Because I will. I'll give him my police schpeel and scare him off for good." I shook my head.

"No, Shane. I think that I can handle this. And it isn't a date. Lee invited him without my permission and we are going as friends. I owe him." I let that hang there. He knew about the whole Auggie-biting-someone thing.

"You are going out with the guy that Auggie bit? Are you nuts? That guy won't last ten minutes with Auggie." He laughed. He sounded a little too gleeful about the prospect. I smiled in response.

* * *

><p>The doctor came and got me, bringing me back to the exam room. He looked through my eyes and asked the same questions. Do I get headaches? Is there any pain in my eyes? Dizziness? He felt my head and the area around my eyes. Then he asked how I was doing, personally, not medically. "fine" was the answer he got and he just sighed. He had been seeing me for the past ten months and had performed all of my eye surgeries. He was probably worrying about me too. I wish people would stop that. I really am fine. Aside from the episodes, which no one was going to hear about, ever, I was doing... okay. Now that I had this out of the way, all I had to worry about was dinner. And I wasn't worrying about it too much and opened the door for Paul with a smile on my face that I couldn't seem to wipe off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The moment I drove away from Becca's house, I dialed Suze's cell. I still couldn't believe that she actually had one. That was one thing that I had insisted that I get once I moved to Carmel. And her mom and stepdad thought that they were a waste of money. That is, until Jesse went into the hospital and Suze didn't call because she didn't have a cell to call them on. They had apparently caved in to her pleas. She answered on the third ring with a "What do you want Paul?" Yes it was a bit rude, excessively rude actually, but that is what I have come to expect from Susannah Simon. So instead of making a flippant remark or say something sarcastic, I just said,

"We need to talk. Meet me at my house? And I know that Jesse is there so bring him with." I had given up on anything romantic happening between us months ago. And strangely enough, there was not the awkward you-tried-to-off-my-boyfriend-by-not-offing-him thing and that was nice. Friends were good for what we had to deal with. I heard her sigh and then say,

"Oh, okay Paul. Whatever you say." Very heavy sarcasm. "Does this have to do with Becca?" I didn't answer. "Well, I'm shocked Paul, you usually don't get involved with things like this. This I think will be very good for you. Very therapeutic-" instead of listening to her patronize me, I cut her off.

"Yeah I know, I've so many improvement in my life and guess what? I'm joining the peace corp." I returned with just as much sarcasm. Easily slipping into our game. "Look this guy is a creep and I don't like the fact that he watches everything that is going on. Plus, I thought you loved this kind of shit. You know, the whole Nancy Drew angle of it is perfect for you." I paused again, not sure how to say this without Suze and Jesse thinking that I'm some sort of sap. "I think that she can hear this guy that is following her around." And of course if this were true, then that would mean that she was either just very sensitive to this kind of thing, or she was a shifter or, as Suze calls them, a mediator.

"You mean you think that she's a mediator? How likely is that Paul? I mean, Carmel can't be this weird magnet for mediators. That is just too strange for me and I talk to ghosts on a regular basis." I heard static and then Jesse's voice saying,

"Slater..."-that would be his greeting-"When do you want us there?" he would ask the straight forward questions. He was always just a little bit too polite, though.

"I'm heading there right now." I pressed the end button effectively ending the conversation before any verbal bloodshed. I was already preoccupied and talking to Jesse never really ended well for either of us, though we really were trying, sort of. I guess that is why I was surprised to see them in the driveway waiting for me when I pulled up to my grandfather's house.

They got out of their car as I did. I nodded at Jesse "DeSilva."

He nodded back at me, "Slater."

Suze just rolled her eyes at our lack of maturity. Hey, she should be glad we found a happy medium. At least we weren't destroying anything anymore, namely her house.

"Well, we came. What is so important that you were willing to have Jesse here?" I could tell that she was dying to know. I didn't answer her, just opened the door and let them into the front hall.

"You want something to drink? Eat?" yeah I know, I'm avoiding the question. I would get there eventually.

"Paul." I looked up at her. Sighed.

"We should probably find out what, uh, what happened to her. To Becca, I mean." I took three bottles of water out if the fridge and handed one to Suze and Jesse. Jesse looked at me.

"Do either of you care to tell me what is going on?" he looked between us and I let Suze answer this one.

"Becca is new at the Mission Academy. She had an accident and she went blind. She also happens to have a freaky shadow and a killer dog that hates Paul." She smirked. I grimaced at her.

"Aside from the dog, she doesn't talk about how she went blind. As in, she won't answer any questions that have to do with how she went blind. I personally think that she is hiding something or she is afraid of something. The only thing is that I have no idea how to start this. So that is why I called in Nancy Drew here." I looked over at Jesse. "Where do we start?" I looked back at Suze who leaned back against the counter next to Jesse. She thought for a moment.

"Well, she's from Minnesota, meaning that we can't exactly stroll into the police station and ask about her. I mean that would sound very suspicious because we don't know what happened to her in the first place. When I do that I usually know what I'm looking for and just need the specifics. I guess we could use online resources and look through old newspaper articles, but that could take a lot of sifting through the unnecessary articles. She said it happened last year so that could narrow it down to a three month period." Then she got an idea. "Hey I can get David to help us out. He is much more efficient at this kind of search. So would CeeCee but she would ask too many questions." Good thing Suze loves this kind of shit. She would do anything even if she didn't like the fact that it impeded on her social life. She would make a good PI.

"Or we could ask her." This was Jesse's suggestion. It was my turn to roll my eyes. He just glared in response. "I don't think that she would be very happy if she found out that we were prying into her personal life." He looked at Suze. "There is probably a very good reason that she does not tell you anything about what happened. Besides, didn't you just meet her? You cannot expect her to just open up to every person that she meets. Maybe she got into an accident and he got the short end of the stick, seeing as he died. I agree with the fact that he could be dangerous. Anyone following someone around could be a threat. All we have to do is separate him from her and talk to him on our own. That would probably be the best and easiest way as well as being non-invasive." That actually sounded like a good idea but there was something else,

"How do we get his attention without Becca finding out? And aren't you in the least bit curious whether she is a shifter or mediator? I mean technically, if she is, we are responsible for watching her back." _They will so see through that one_. I thought to myself and I was right. Suze just rolled her eyes, not buying it at all. She probably felt that she knew first hand that I didn't watch out for my fellow shifters. Jesse just stared at me like I was an invalid. Since he did that all the time, I chose to ignore it. "I mean, the girl is blind. She could get hurt." Suze smiled slowly at my words. "What?" I asked her impatiently. She just shook her head. This had gone on long enough and I was starting to get impatient. Then Suze spoke up.

"Well, aren't you going over to her house today?" She asked it so innocently that I knew that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind her words and I didn't like what she seemed to be implying. "You can get his attention then. Excuse yourself and drag him into the bathroom or something. I've done that plenty of times." This was also a good plan, only,

"He dematerializes every time I go near her, Suze, otherwise I would have done something very similar to that." I was trying to be patient I really was, but I think I came off sounding patronizing and I stiffened at Jesse's expression. I wasn't afraid of Jesse, no matter how much he tried to intimidate me. If anything, it made me feel more akin to him. He hated me and vice versa, but I had a feeling that we were heading in a good direction most days. But that didn't mean I wasn't anticipating some sort of fight when he got stiff like that. He didn't like anyone dissing Suze and that was final. Over protective if anything. I personally would have told him to back off. Suze, however never did. Love, who really needs it, right? "I think we should just stick to finding out what we can about her in any way we can. Can we start with that?"

I looked back at Suze. For a long time, I thought that I loved her myself and looking at her right now, I can remember why I would think that. But I would never have been good for her. I had accepted that by now, but that didn't mean that I didn't want her in my life. Even if it meant that I had to get along with Jesse and not stick my tongue in her mouth. Looking at her now, I didn't want to stick my tongue down her throat. I didn't feel like I wanted more from her than her friendship. And strangely enough, that was more than good enough.

They both agreed, albeit, Jesse did so grudgingly, but at least he would help. Again, as they were leaving, Suze looked back at me and gave me this infuriatingly knowing smile. Jesse held back for a moment. He didn't say anything just held out his hand and looked me in the eye as I shook it. It was that same knowing look but not as contemptuous as Suze's had been. Then he left. I took a breath. Now for the hard part: actually enacting the plan. By the time that Suze and Jesse left, it was quarter after five. I went up and took a shower and got ready to go to Becca's. I figured casual would probably be best. I mean, it wasn't like it was some sort of date. The only thing is that I found that I _wanted_ to impress Becca's family. And that I realized was dangerous thinking no matter how pretty I thought she was.

I left at quarter to seven, knowing exactly where I was going. When I pulled up to the house, I noticed that it seemed pretty quiet, like it had this morning despite the fact that is was still pretty early in the evening. I mean the sun hadn't even set yet. I looked at the front window and saw a small dog staring at me. Well more glaring at me than anything. I mean really, what was it with this girl's dogs that they had to hate me? Then it started to bark and it was loud, at least until her cousin's husband, I assumed, pulled her out of the window and took her somewhere. The door was open before I even got to the front steps. I paused, looking at Becca. She looked beautiful. Really. Her hair was softly curling around her face and she wore another skirt, this one jean and significantly longer-I had a feeling that her cousin's husband had something to do with that- and a pale V-neck camisole. She was also bare foot and that made me smile. And she had a small smile on her face as well. I walked up to her and froze for a moment before settling on just saying hello. Her smile grew, but it seemed odd, like the appointment didn't go the way she was hoping. I decided to go for it. Just ask her right out.

"How did it go today?" her face fell marginally.

"It was fine." She paused, guessing how much she should tell me probably. "It was just the optometrist. Making sure that I wasn't having any side effects from the accident. You know, seizures and headaches and such." She made it sound like it was routine but there was an undercurrent to her words that made me believe that she saw these visits as unnecessary and I had a feeling that they were more stressful than she led me to believe. "But, anyway. What did you do after school?" a filler question. She walked out onto the porch and I briefly wondered where Auggie was. I followed her to the deck chairs and sat next to her, answering her question.

"Well, first, I robbed the bank downtown. Then I decided to be daring and spray paint some of the local billboards so that all the people had mustaches. Then, just for good measure, I caused this major traffic jam just because I wanted to." She laughed, not expecting me to say something like that. It was beautiful, that laugh. It sounded rusty from disuse and it made me smile even bigger.

"Well, besides terrorizing the locals, what else did you do?" her eyes shone with humor. God, I can't believe that I'm noticing these things about her, but at the same time, I couldn't help it. I looked down instead so I couldn't see her lips-which I was fantasizing about-and saw that she had a tattoo on her left ankle. Something I didn't notice the other day at the beach. Or at school for that matter. Then again, she had been wearing ankle boots that had hid her ankle very effectively.

"Better not let Sr. Ernestine see that tattoo. She would probably make you get it lasered off or something." The smile faded slightly from her face and she self-consciously scratched at her ankle.

"Well, it's not something that I show off, I guess. I keep it hidden."

"Can I see it?" she looked at me sharply and I backtracked. "I mean what does it say?" that seemed like a better question.

"It says Papa. A friend of the family did it about a year ago. Since he was a family friend, he did it without having any legal issues with the fact that I was only sixteen." Her lips twitched and I waited for her to continue. "He passed away before my accident. I had had plans to get a tattoo in his honor and my friend said that he would do it for me. I had already shown him the design and he did it. Even though I can't see it, I'm glad I got it. I remember the picture as clear as day. A lopsided heart with loopy writing. Red and black." She stopped talking.

"I'm sorry. You were really close to him?"

"Yeah. I took care of him for 12 years with my mom and then with my cousin. He was like a father to me as was my uncle." She didn't continue and I had a feeling that she was done with that line of conversation. It was as if she loved to create this sense of mystery. I had a feeling that it was the fact that she could start to talk about it and then just couldn't after she got so far. Then, before I could change the subject, her cousin came out. I looked up at her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, you don't have to keep him outside. I highly doubt that we are that bad!" She teased. I smiled at her and then stood and offered her my hand. Nice to see you again Mrs..." I paused, not remembering her name. She took my hand and shook it saying,

"Just call me LeAnne," she smiled a little more tiredly, than led us into the house where we were immediately confronted with a little girl that looked like she was going to be sick. LeAnne took action at once and ran her to the bathroom. Becca continued into the kitchen to the dining table.

"I have a feeling that tonight will be cut a little short. The girls have not been doing well." And as if to emphasize this, her cousin came back in and looked very apologetic.

"She has a high temp. I am so sorry but we have to take her to emergency." I started to say that it was alright but her husband came in, Auggie at his heals, and introduced himself.

"I'm Shane, Lee's husband. How are you doing tonight?" he shook my hand.

"I'm doing well, sir. Um, I'll leave. This is a bad time," the little girl came into the kitchen. She looked flushed and fevered.

Shane looked at me. "I was actually thinking that if you were okay with it, if you could stay until we got back from emergency. We both have to go and-"

"I'll be fine Shane. I'm blind, not an invalid. I don't need a babysitter." She looked really peeved and I took a step back from her and her family so they could argue.

"That isn't what I meant. The thing is, is that if there is a problem, like one of the other girls vomiting, how are you supposed to clean it up when you can't see it?" I flinched at his directness. Becca just got even angrier. I decided to step in.

"Becca, he has a point. You probably shouldn't stay alone with sick kids." She turned her murderous glare in my direction and I almost flinched. "We can do something while they are gone and watch the kids at the same time. I'm not going to be babysitting you, I'm...helping _you_ babysit." Her anger deflated a little at my words, but I could tell that she still wasn't convinced or happy about it.

"Fine, whatever. And I don't care what you say because you _are_ babysitting me." She huffed at me. I couldn't really blame Becca though. She wanted her independence and was probably never going to get it because of her sight impediment. There was a flurry of action and then we were left standing alone in the hallway. Auggie looked up at me, like he expected me to do something, Becca stood, facing the door. Still fuming, she turned towards mm. After a moment though, she seemed to deflate. She really did look exhausted.

"What are we going to do? I mean the kids are asleep..."

"Well, I'm going to make something for us to eat. After all, I highly doubt that you have eaten and I haven't either. Is there anything specific you want? I mean, I'm no chef, but I can whip something up." I turned to the fridge and opened it.

**Becca's POV**

I heard him open the fridge and push things aside. He must have spotted something because he went, "Aha!" very satisfactorily and then slid it loudly onto the counter.

"It seems that your cousin already had things set for dinner. Baked chicken and mashed potatoes with roasted veggies." At least that was one thing that I didn't have to worry about. I mean, sure, I had Auggie. But it was still odd that my cousin would just leave him alone with me. He brushed passed me and I shivered. Auggie pressed closer, until he smelled the food warming in the microwave. Then, by the sounds of it, he was all over Paul, waiting for something to fall.

"Try not to spoil him. I don't want him to get fat. It's hard for dogs to lose weight." I heard him chuckle and Auggie snorted.

"Sure thing..." he paused, "So, he can't have anything? Not even just a tiny piece of chicken?" I heard Auggie lick his chops and smiled a little.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt him-" but before I could finish the sentence, I heard Auggie licking Paul's fingers. I rolled my eyes. Auggie would probably fall for anyone who had chicken, It was one of his major downfalls. It was nice though, eating dinner with Paul. He didn't monopolize the conversation and to tell the truth, he didn't talk all that much. Just seemed content to sit there with me, secretly feeding Auggie. He probably thought that they were being very clever, fooling the blind girl.

"Can I ask you something?" I took a breath, not expecting this.

"Yes." I stretched the word out.

"Why do you live with your cousins?" I took another deep breath. "You know what? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to I was-"

"No. It's fine." I interrupted him. "My mom, she, um, had cancer. They didn't catch it soon enough. Breast cancer. It had metastasized and went to the bone. There was nothing they could really do." I felt my eyes well up and I blinked furiously, trying to rid them of the tears. I heard Paul get up and walk around me and he pulled me to my feet and wrapped me into his arms. I froze for a moment startled by this. Then I relaxed and sank into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist. And for the first time, I let it all go. I let the tears fall slowly. I felt his lips brush the top of my head. God, he felt so good. Then I remembered that this was a guy that I barely knew and started to push him away. He held tighter for a moment before releasing me slowly.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I've never- I've never done this." I swiped at my eyes, taking a step backward.

"It's alright.. I shouldn't have-" He started.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." I felt him step closer. I heard Auggie growl low; Paul took the step back.

"I shouldn't have asked. I knew it would be a personal question..." He stopped talking. He was good guy, I could tell. And I liked him. A lot, unfortunately, and I couldn't seem to stop. By the sounds of it, he did, too. Like me, I mean. I could tell. He had made that more than clear. I really didn't want to break his heart, which would eventually happen if I let this go too far. Which was why I didn't really understand why I was encouraging him the way I did. I stepped back into his arms and let him hold me and for once, I felt safe. Utterly and completely safe. That was when I knew I was in danger. Of falling in love, I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, R&amp;R! It helps so much to have the readers reports and feed back! see you next chapter!<strong>

**Peaches~baby**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Part II

**FINALLY! Chapter & is here! I know, you all must think that I fell off the face of the Earth, but here is the proof that I have not. This is a relatively short chapter and there will be more to it when I get it finished. Enjoy!**

**FYI: i do not own these characters. they belong to Meg Cabot.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 7: Dinner Scene Part II**

**Paul's POV**

I could kick myself for asking her, for making her cry. I mean, it wasn't like I had any right to know about her. It was still a little awkward because her cousin was gone and even though I am completely used to the lack of an authority figure, it was clear that she wasn't. I had no idea how to make her more comfortable with me. I mean, what should we do? She can't see any movie that we would 'watch'. But then she suggested it so we were watching her favorite movie, The Outsiders. She knew every line. I smiled as I watched her listen to the film. She finally broke into a smile when Dally got a soda in the face by Cherry Valence. In the end though, she fell asleep, curled up at the end of the couch with her feet burrowed underneath my left leg and her head pillowed against Auggie's hip. The other dog, Peaches, was curled up against her stomach and the other two were at my feet, snoring. I flipped through the channels until her cousin and her husband came home with a sleeping Shay, both looking exhausted. It was 2 in the morning. I stood when they walked into the room and Shane glanced at Becca, looking her over, for what, I did not know.

"Sorry you had to stay so long, we appreciate it though. We don't want Becca to be alone, you know..." LeAnne whispered to me. Her gaze went to Becca and then turned back to me. She looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. Shane went passed us with Shay and took her upstairs to her room.

"It's fine. I didn't mind." I looked back at Becca, asleep on the couch. "Do you want me to wake her and bring her to her room?" I looked back at Lee, and she nodded tiredly.

"Just be careful, she can be touchy when she is asleep." She turned and walked into the kitchen and turned on the water. I went over to Becca and gently touched her shoulder and shook it. She roused and searched around groggily for what had awoken her. She winced and rasped, "What?"

"Your cousin is home. I thought you would probably prefer to sleep in a bed rather than the couch." She nodded in my direction before picking herself up from the couch and standing a little wobbly. I took her elbow and balanced her and she leaned into me a little. And before I could think about it too much, I wrapped my arm around her again and led her up the stairs. She took over from there. She walked me down to the end of the hall and up another flight of stairs to the attic. She stopped on the stairs and turned and focused her gaze in my direction.

"Goodnight, Paul." She smiled a little and I took one more step up so that our faces were level. Her face froze as I leaned forward. And before you get to thinking that I kissed her, let me tell you. I didn't. I almost did, than I chickened out. Let me tell you now, I have never done that. If I wanted to kiss a girl, I did. Just ask Suze. But there was something in the look on her face that made me pause and then swerve to the side and give her a peck on the side of her head. She visibly relaxed.

"Goodnight, Becca. I'll pick you up for school in the morning. If that's alright." She nodded and then turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Auggie raced up behind me and tore passed me. He paused at the top of the stairs and snorted then disappeared from view. I shook my head. That was the weirdest dog I had ever met. When I got back down stairs, Lee was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands and a laptop in front of her. She glanced up when I walked into the room and gave me a brief smile.

"Thank you. Why don't you head home and get some rest. I am really sorry that it took so long at emergency. A fever, it seems, is low priority over head wounds." She smiled again.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll be back to pick her up in the morning, if you're okay with it. That way you won't have to get up that early and leave to drop her off. I can even ferry the kids in your car?" I couldn't believe I had offered that, but she just looked so damn tired and I couldn't not offer.

"You don't mean that! Would you really? That would be such a blessing!" she looked relieved and I smiled in return.

I went home and climbed into bed but didn't fall asleep right away. There was something more to all this. Shane was looking her over like he was expecting to find a giant, gaping wound. He didn't trust me either and I was beginning to think that the whole family had trust issues. I mean, even her dog did. And then there was the fact that they all seemed to be insomniacs because they all looked so exhausted and worn out. I shook my head of those thoughts and turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off bright and early and I groaned as I reached over and hit the off button. I shook my head and got up from bed. I looked at the clock and cursed. I had to get Becca's little cousins to school today. Why did I offer that? I could punch myself in the face for being so stupid. I jumped in and out of the shower and dressed in what my hands touched first. Black jeans (I could get away with it for some reason, don't ask me why) and a white polo. I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and then turned right back around and went up the stairs again and poked my head into my grandfather's room. He was still asleep as was his attendant but who was I to say anything about it. Get sleep while you can. At least, that was what Suze says. Apparently she never gets any sleep. She is what some would call a do-gooder. She always has to do the right thing and she indulges these ghosts with her time and then complains about not getting any sleep. I told her the solution but she chose to disregard my advice and throw it to the wayside. Having checked on Gramps, I left.<p>

When I got to Becca's house, I had a nice surprise. The kids were just going to stay home today because none of them felt good. That was a relief because I don't think that I could have dealt with children this early in the morning, if at all. Becca looked more tired than anything when she opened the door for me and let me in and she looked agitated, on edge. I saw why the moment I walked in. Auggie was growling low and the Presence was standing over her shoulder grinning somewhat maliciously. I didn't like the look of it and I unconsciously took a step closer to her, a protective step closer. I looked down at her. She looked good, even though she was tired. Her short hair was slightly curled and looked really soft. I resisted the urge to run my hand through it. Instead I looked down at what she was wearing. Grey skinny jeans that hugged her form and a black and white blouse with a scoop neck and flats. She was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring. I thanked God that she couldn't see that I was staring.

I cleared my throat and said, "Ready?" she smiled tightly and grabbed her bag and leather quarter sleeve jacket and took hold of Auggie's harness. She motioned for me to go ahead of her so I led the way out of the house. I tossed surreptitious glances at the Presence following us. I looked down at my watch as I helped her into my car. We were going to be very early. I got in and turned to her and asked,

"You want to get some coffee? I, for one, could use the pick me up right now." I chuckled a little as she nodded. I turned on the car and pulled out of her drive way and drove in silence for a moment before turning back to her.

"Is everything alright?" She turned her face toward me and smiled a little.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired. Coffee sounds great right about now. There was none made this morning." I didn't entirely believe her. For one, I had a feeling that she could somehow sense the Presence and not only that but she knew that Auggie's aggressive reactions were not toward me anymore. Tonight at the Clutch, I would get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, R&amp;R! It helps so much to have the readers reports and feed back! see you next chapter!<strong>

**Peaches~baby**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Answers

So, don't be mad. Hey look! It's a new chapter! I know i have been neglecting my fics, but i have gotten myself stuck in this trend i like to call laziness and lack of ambition. No motivation whatsoever. Well, here is the first part of the chapter. or maybe even all of chapter 8 i haven't decided yet. I hope to get another chapter cranked out. I will take a pledge to have more ambition.

These characters belong to Meg Cabot.( i only wish they were mine)

R&R

Peaches~baby

**Chapter 8: Getting Answers Paul's POV**

Pulling into the school parking lot, I noticed Suze waiting at the front entrance. She looked excited about something and nodded her head in my direction before turning and walking into the breezeway. She had information on Becca. Finally, at least I would receive some answers. I glanced at Becca as I put my car in park. She still looked exhausted, even after a large iced latte. I wanted to reach out for her hand, which rested on the center console, well within my reach by the way, but I flinched back. We hadn't talked about last night, at all. Something seemed a little strained this morning and I felt that there was nothing I could do about it. I felt different myself. Like with her, I was one person, and with the rest of the world, I was the same regular Paul that everyone expected me to be. I found that I wanted to be the Paul that I was when I was with her. I shook my head and got out of the car and walked around to open her door, only to find that she was already half way out of it.

Auggie jumped out behind her and waited patiently as Becca grabbed her bag. He sniffed the air and growled a little, turning to his left. I followed his gaze and groaned inwardly. Kelly was coming towards us and she looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Um...let's get going huh? There is a dragon heading this way and I can literally see the steam coming out of her nostrils." I looked down for her reaction and for the first time this morning, she smiled in earnest. Even her eyes seemed to sparkle. THWAP! Yes, that was me mentally smacking myself upside the head.

"Oh. Don't feel like dealing with the dragon this early? I heard somewhere that it is a good way to align ones chakras." She looked up to where she figured my face would be- which was pretty accurate- and smiled teasingly.

"Yeah, right. Let's just move before she corners me, alright?" I took her elbow and Auggie's harness and led them toward the school entrance and to Assembly, meeting up with her afterwards.

When we got to her locker, I patted Auggie's head and then turned to Becca, who was feeling her way around the lock to get her locker open.

"So, Kelly being a class A bitch to you? I thought you were dating." She said it so matter of factly that I paused, losing the words I was going to say before she interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh...no, we aren't. She... She is a class A bitch. I got tired of it. I found that she exhausted me just by standing next to me. On top of that, she doesn't really get the whole we-broke-up-so-leave-me-alone thing." I watched her smile get a little but bigger. Almost hopeful. I told myself that I was imagining it.

"So, you, what, realized that she was holding you back? A little too needy and pushy? Must have been blind to the fact that she eats small children for breakfast."

"If she eats at all," I found that it was fun to poke fun at Kelly. I liked Becca's sense of humor. It was entertaining. I stepped a little closer and leaned on the locker next to hers.

**Becca's POV**

I felt him get a little closer and lean against the locker next to mine. I tried with all my might not to look too hopeful at the fact that he dumped Kelly. I mean, I didn't like him like that. Damn it self. Keep that in mind. I felt for my books, the ones that I can't even use because they aren't in braille. Hopefully I would receive those soon so I wouldn't have to lug my laptop back and forth and take such meticulous notes. Well, I might still have to lug the laptop, since I wouldn't be able to read any of the notes I take without it.

"I'll have to take your word for it." I smiled in his direction and closed my locker. I reached for Auggie's harness and he started to pull me along to homeroom. I shivered a little as I walked, feeling like my bones were on edge, the world caving in just a little. Unconsciously, I took a step closer to Paul as we walked to class until entered homeroom and we split up.

**Paul's POV**

I sat down behind Suze and nudged her chair with my foot. She opened a notebook and started to scribble fast and then handed it back to me.

_So, we found nothing on Becca. At least not on the internet. No online source or newspaper articles about a girl getting into an accident and going blind. That would make it in the paper, right? We searched through local papers and state papers' websites in Minnesota. Nothing. Nothing in that time frame._

Well, that doesn't seem to be something to be excited about. That is a bunch of nothing. I handed it back to her with my answer.

_?_

She literally started to bounce in her chair as she replied. A moment later, I got the notebook back.

_We did find something interesting, though. We saw a photo of the creep that has been stalking her._

This was getting ridiculous. I handed it back without even bothering to leave a reply.

_His name is Thomas Hill. He was gunned down by a police officer in St. Paul. Apparently, they had been searching for the creep for years for a number of break ins and assault charges that had been wracked up since the mid 90s. That isn't all. His DNA was identified at a crime scene involving the death of a minor. He killed a cop, Paul, as he escaped as well as a security guard._

She looked back at me, this time I could tell that it wasn't excitement, but nerves.

_What was the officer's name that shot him?_ I passed the notebook back to her.

_Daniels I think. No relation that I could see._ She grimaced as she saw my face.

_The question now is what does this have to do with Becca and her family? Think that this is why they moved across the country?_

She just shook her head. _Lunch?_ She scrawled.

I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say to you all that there really is no excuse for the delay and I also wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not updating this story in so long. I really do hope to have a new chapter up within a week. If I don't you can message me up the wazu until I do. I am looking for inspiration!**

**Paul and Becca's story needs something, and I can't find it. Give me some suggestions!**

**Love you you all,**

**Peaches~baby**


	10. Chapter 10: Nerves

So for all who have been wondering where i have been, i don't really have any answer other then i had a long period of writers block and no motivation whatsoever. So here is chapter 9 in **Love is Blind**

**Chapter 9**: **Nerves Paul's POV**

Thomas Hill. Great. No obvious links. Even better. We were dismissed for first period and I waited for Becca to put her things back in her bag before walking up to her. She stiffened a little as I approached but relaxed after a moment. Auggie actually wagged his tail. Maybe the world was coming to an end. There was no other explanation for that kind of behavior coming from Auggie.

I took it in stride and decided not to comment on it. Instead, once Becca stood, I took her bag from her.

"Paul, I can carry my own bag—"

"No, I got this. You just walk." She glared in my direction as we walked down the hall, right passed Kelly who blanched at the two of us walking together and at the sight of me carrying Becca's bag. I looked down and kept walking. Not wanting to start anything today. I just wanted to make it through the day with little to no incidences. English went by quickly and afterward as did the others, flew by as if I wasn't even there. Truthfully, I really wasn't. I was absorbed in the whole Thomas Hill deal. I kept an eye on him, watched him from the corner of my eye. He didn't do much. Just followed her around all day with a smirk on his face. I didn't like it at all. It just motivated me even more to ask the questions she didn't like. Hell, if she knew what was going on, then she damned well better let someone in on it before something goes terribly wrong.

I met with Suze during lunch, hoping nothing was going to happen in the twenty minutes that we weren't supervising Mr. Hill.

"So I was thinking, in the interim," of course she was. I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer to her. "We could do this the easy way. Exorcise him. We don't know everything and we what we do know is that he is bad news."

"Suze, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I do not think that this case merits drastic measures." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I realize that you want answers Paul, but she won't answer any of the questions we pose to her." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I can get the answers Suze. I think she trusts me. We are going to the Clutch tonight. I can ask her... I can ask her some more personal questions. I believe that she will answer them. She's gotten comfortable with me. Hell, even the dog likes me." She snorted at that. Then she looked at me a small smile on her face.

"What, Suze? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She shook her head.

"No reason. If you don't get any answers tonight, we are going to do this my way, got it?" She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Suze? How does Jesse feel about your, uh, course of action?" I smirked at the blush that crept along her cheeks. "Oh, so he doesn't know. And father D.? let me guess, he is just as in the dark. Let us start with Padre. She what he wants to do _if_ I fail tonight." This time I walked away, hearing her swearing under her breath. I got back to lunch just in time sit down on the opposite side of the picnic table before we were dismissed.

She stood and started to speak to me.

"So, Shane is picking me up today after school, so I have a ride. I guess you could pick me up at around five to go to that coffee shop you were talking about. Or I could have Shane drop me off. It's his day off today so he will be around more than normal." I shuddered at the thought of having her cousin's husband keeping an eye on me. Not only that, but he might get in the way.

"No, I can pick you up, not a problem." She smiled as though she heard my thoughts about her cousin in law.

"See you then. Now, let's get to class before we are officially late. I intend to be on time for class." She smiled again. It seemed as if last night never happened and the awkwardness of this morning was just a misunderstanding. I stepped closer to her as we walked down the hall together again, my hand brushing hers for a brief moment before I pulled away.

* * *

><p>I pulled into her driveway at exactly five o'clock. I got out and walked up to the door and as she had predicted, Shane was present. He in fact answered the door, a slight scowl on his face. I nodded and said hello as Becca walked into the entrance hall. Auggie at her heals, of course.<p>

"It's okay, Shane. I got this one." She touched his back gently and pushed him toward the kitchen. He grumped and then went away, grumbling under his breath. Turning back to say, "no later than 10" and then continued walking. I looked back at Becca, she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and flats. She had on a black blouse that had lace on the shoulders, showing her pale skin beneath. Her hair hung down around her face with a braid stringing along her hairline. No makeup, but man she looked beautiful. This was going to be some coffee "not a real date" date that was for sure.

"Well, at least he went away somewhat satisfied," she turned her face in my direction and I immediately felt guilty that I was staring at the blind girl again. Thank God she couldn't read minds.

"Yeah, I thought he liked me, but it seems that things have changed." I gave her a wry smile, not that she could see it, but she heard it in my voice.

"Lee just told him I was going on a date last night. He was a little upset that I didn't tell him about it, even though this isn't a date." She sighed. "Well, anyway, let's get going before he decides to come back." She hitched her bag up on her shoulder and gave Auggie's harness a slight tug up and saying 'forward'. He walked past me and watched me the whole time. Good God, don't tell me he is upset with our not date, too? That was all I needed. I cleared my throat and closed the door behind us and led Becca and Auggie to the car and opened her door. She paused for a moment before going in. Too late I realized that that was a date move, but I had done it a few times, she was blind, I was helping out. I shook my head and walked around the car and got in, glancing at her one last time before I started the ignition, Florence + the Machine's "Never Let Me Go" filling the air between us. I turned it down, glancing over at Becca as I pulled out of her driveway, noticing that her gaze was fixed on me.

She laughed softly.

"I love this song, but it is so sad." She fingered the hem of her blouse and I returned my gaze to the road. Clearing my throat[HL1] .

"Yeah I like this song, too." I heard her small chuckle again.

"Yeah? Something amusing?" I kept my eyes on the road, focused.

"I guess I never would have pegged you as a Florence + the Machine type is all." She shivered, goose bumps rising along the exposed skin of her arms and Auggie started to growl real low, right in my ear.

That was when I felt the car groan beneath my hands, ever so slightly, the wheel getting harder to turn. My hands automatically tightened on the wheel forcing my car to stay straight and failing. Internally, I cursed as my car drove itself toward Hwy One, externally, I pretended that nothing was happening.

"And what type _did_ you peg me for?" I asked, forcing my voice to fill with arrogance and falling a bit short. I tried the brakes but nothing happened, I could not even depress them.

"I'm not sure, but something more... masculine," I saw her shiver again out of the corner of my eye and cursed again, this time under my breath, as we rounded the corner and headed up Hwy One, up along the coast. The ocean began to drop off to our right, the car groaning under the strain I was putting under it. That was when Becca noticed. "Paul, what is going on? Is the car alright?" Her voice came out sounding strong and sure.

"Um... yeah everything is fine," I took one hand off of the wheel and reached for her left hand, squeezing it tightly, too tightly. She froze, but I didn't, I yanked her over the seat divider at the same time that I flung my door open, the car picking up speed as it flew down the Hwy toward the guard rail. Auggie was growling in earnest now, whining in frustration, pacing and then jumping up front once Becca was in my lap. I fell out of the car, shouting as my back slammed onto the asphalt and vaguely hearing Auggie yelp as he jumped out of the car. I rolled, holding Becca protectively, stopping with her still wrapped in my arms hearing my car as it crashed into the rail and not stopping as it flew off the cliff. The deadly crunch as it hit the sand below jarred Becca into action. She pushed at me and struggled to free herself. I let her go, sitting up carefully, taking inventory of any injuries, nothing major, cuts and bruises mostly, probably road rash on my back.

I looked Becca over from her hunched position next to me; she looked unharmed, though a little disheveled. She was shaking uncontrollably, her face was white. I reached for her, ignoring the pain in my back as I pulled her into my arms, holding her tight. Auggie limped over shaking himself out, but his hackles remained raised. A soft chuckling rolled around us on the breeze and I felt Becca stiffen in my arms. She heard it. I was never more certain, and I was even more sure when Hill reached out and touched her hair, leaning in close to smell it, then breathe down her neck. I threw caution to the wind and looked him in the eye and called my thugs. The look of shock crossing his features briefly before it was replaced by a savage smile on his face as he was dragged away. I shivered; there was something wrong, something deeply disturbing about that look on his face. It unsettled me somehow. I got to my feet, once again ignoring the pain and helped Becca up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down on what was once my car. Now it was nothing more than a hunk of junk metal, crushed and flattened from the two impacts.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jesse, once again figuring that Suze would be with him. I was wrong this time. Jesse answered with a slight grunt.

"What do you want Paul-" I interrupted him.

"I need you to come pick me up." He paused, thinking for just a moment.

"Where are you? What happened? Is Susannah alright?" Of course he would be worried about Suze.

"I'm on Hwy One, near the Point. I... I had an accident. Becca is with me." I heard him grab his keys and the slam of a door.

"I'm on my way, Paul. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and I turned to Becca, she was shaking uncontrollably, and all I could do was wrap my arms around her even as she flinched away from me, I pulled her back and after a moment, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Auggie sat at our feet tense and alert, his hackles raised. We waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca's POV<strong>

I felt the tension in the car before anything happened. I heard Auggie's warning that something was amiss. And then I felt the car shudder.

"Paul, what is going on? Is the car alright?" I spoke as calmly as I could, trying not to let my fear get the best of me. But I heard it in his voice, the slight and not completely hidden stress that was there. And then he grabbed my hand. That was when everything turned upside down. He tugged me across the seat divider and into his lap and then we were out of the car, rolling painfully across the road, cushioned by Paul.

I heard him grunt as we slammed into the ground and then I heard a yelp. The next was the worst. The sound of crunching metal and plastic filling my ears and then nothing, until the car hit the ground below. I shuddered and pushed Paul away. I sat up and away from him, shaking, I felt his arms wrap around me a moment later, pulling me into him. I heard Auggie shake out his coat and walk over to us. I held him tighter as I heard a chuckle behind me. Breath on my neck and a tug on my hair. Then it was over. Paul pulled me to my feet and walked away, as if that jarred me out of my nightmare, but for some reason, it felt like I was still living it.

I heard Paul talking to someone then. On his phone. He hung up and walked back over to me, pulling me towards him, I recoiled but he pulled me back and I gave in, glad that I felt safe in his arms for whatever reason. And we waited for his friend.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you all thought! I really need the motivation for this story.<p>

Thank you to all that responded to my last chapter! It meant so much to me!

yours truly, Peaches~baby


End file.
